Sonic Shark Attack
by Rocksmith
Summary: The sonic team go on vacation to what they thought was a peaceful paradise. However a monster shark is lurking in the water
1. I need a vacation

_**Sonic Shark Attack**_

BOOM, "You may have won this time hedgehog". The mad Dr Eggman yelled out while shaking a fist and disappearing into the sky with his robots.

Sonic the Hedgehog, Hero of Mobius, Walked through the open door of his house with his 'little bro' tails.

"Wow, another day, another awesome victory over old egghead." He crumpled down upon his couch "I need a break" He declared.

Hey Sonic, what about a vacation?" said Tails as he dug through a drawer of random papers on his computer desk.

"I might have a few suggestions here". He flew over and dumped the pile of destinations on the table in front of the couch at sonic occupied.

"umm lemmy see now" sonic quickly muddled through the pile of papers.

"ah-ha!. Here we go Port Algrande, sun, beach and time to chill. just what i need".

"what about the sea, still afraid blue boy?" Sonic's peace and quite was over for the day now the red echidna had enter the room.

"Hey Knuckles we're going on vacation are you coming?" said Tails running up to his other best friend. "yeah knucks, are ya?" sonic teased knowing full well

Knuckles would struggle to let anyone watch the master emerald. Knuckles sighed. He wanted to go and didn't like seeing the smile disappear from the young foxes face.

"I'll think about it" Knuckles replied while walking past tails ruffling up tails bangs with his hand and settling on the other end of the couch from sonic.

The three were just waiting for a few more to show up Before deciding on where to go.

The next morning

"WAKEY-WAKEY!". A sweet voice filled the room. the two boys still asleep on the couch "murra" "Maah,na" was the most to escape their mouths.

Well until a bucket of water was thrown at them.

Sonic and Knuckles lept in the air, both startled and shaking. "Not cool Amy".

"Oh come on boys its only a little water. And besides you need to get packing".

The pink Hedgehog threw two bags at there feet.

"B-But we haven't arrange anything?" protested Sonic.

"Its ok, Tails is building extra space on the x-tornado and every-ones going". Once Sonic had left to go pack Amy spun round and pointed at Knuckles.

"Don't you go anywhere" Amy roared at Knuckles who was almost out the door. "you cant stop me" He roared back.

"Fine I'll use my secret weapon". The echidna turned his head to face Amy "Who? Tikal?, Rouge?". Amy smiled "Nope, turn round Knuckles".

The chaos fueled worrier quickly shot around to come face to face with a small fuzzy rabbit laying on the saddest eyes nobody could say no to.

No words were said. No change of expression. Knuckles knelt down on one knee and hugged the small rabbit. He then got up pick up the bag and walked up to Amy.

She stood smiling. "Ill be back soon". Knuckles said before turning back to the door and left. "bye Knuckles" Amy almost sang. "better check on Sonic and Tails."

In the boys bedroom the two brothers were going through a load of clothing not really sure of what to pack.

"Humm what do I need?" The blue speedster pulled out two drawers of cloths and stuffed them in a bag "done" he declared and promptly left the room.

"Tails had given up after five minuets to go work of some devices. "Sonic? Tails? you boys packed yet? the pick hedgehog stopped in her track upon entering the room,

two messy, bags full of random cloths were sitting on their beds.

She sighed and began unpacking the bags and filled them with cloths and items you would normally take on summer vacations.

No ski masks or welders helmets, no screw drivers or odd socks, no tool kits or chilli dog cans.

The next day and the x-tornado is ready for take off.

Tails piloting as usual. Sonic sitting next to Amy and Cream next to her.

Knuckles begrudgingly sitting at the window with Rouge next to him and Shadow at the isle seat.

in the next row. Charmey at the window (as it would shut him up) Vector in the middle and Vanilla on the isle.

On the other isle seat was Espio sitting next to Shade each making a lot of eye contact.

And at the window seat was Tikal whispering a silent prayer that Chaos and Omega would get on while watching the master emerald.

on the next row was the rest of the seats were taken up by the couples Silver and Blaze on one side and Mighty and Honey on the other.


	2. A bit of turbulence

_**A bit of turbulence**_

"Man its a bit boring up here" thought Tails. "I'll go talk to some of my friends".

He took off his headphones creating the peaceful quiet he'd enjoyed most of the way. Only to hear a loud rambling of voices in arguments.

Since he couldn't run the blue hedgehog decided to go for a quick nap. but before could. Hey Sonic Do you finally want me to teach you how to swim?

Amy had shifted from a sitting position to one that was a mear three inches from his face.

"Umm I don't know Amy, I'm just looking to relax and you know just chill out and stuff" he then grinned and moved his head away from Amy's and was pressed up on the window.

"Aww come on it will be fun, I promise" Amy then rested her hand on top of his.

"Knock it off Rouge." "Oh is the big bad Echidna going go get mad?". Rouge suggestively drew her finger under his chin. "Quit it" Knuckles was getting redder.

"What's the matter Knuckie, I thought you liked me?". "Nope!". "really?, that's not what Sonic told me" That had done it.

From his left-over in flight meal knuckles still had a cupcake. Picking it up in his hand he drew his arm back and took aim.

WHAM. The fastest thing alive never seen it coming. Sonic had cupcake everywhere. "Knuckles! what was that for?"

"Telling Rouge that I like her, cant you keep a secret hedgehog?!". The plane went silent. Until Rouge spoke up "You are so gullible knuckle-head"

Everyone was looking in Knuckles and Rouge's direction, except Shadow the ebony Hedgehog didn't really want to be on the plane or even going at all.

He had been dragged along. He just sat there nonchalant, arms folded and wishing he was still on the ARK with Maria.

Sonic sat back down. "Hang on sonic I'll get you wipes" As Amy left her seat sonic made a mental note to thank Knuckles for getting out of that jam, even if it was a waste of a cupcake.

As Vector was trying his hardest to chat with Vanilla, Charmey kept interrupting. So Miss Vanilla when was the last time you went on vacation?"." HEY VEC LOOK ALL

THE PEOPLE LOOK LIKE ANTS". The adult rabbit replied "Well i did visit my sister last fall but I cant remember being a way any-". "VECTOR LOOK I CAN SEE THE SEA! HA HA". "

" Tell you what ,how about I Show you around when we get there. I'm and excellent navigator, yeah they don't call me a world renowned traveller for nothing".

"THEY ALSO CALL YOU ALOT OF OTHER THINGS HA HA HA" The little bee held his stomach as he laughed in his chair "CHARMEY WILL YOU SHUT UP"

There was a bit of an awkward silence between Espio and Shade. The two were exceptional in combat, but not so good in meeting people. Any time one would make eye contact

the other looked away. The couples in the back seen this and decided to discuss amongst themselves as to how this should happen.

Well until Mighty took things to far with him and Honey graphically french kissing. Making Silver and Blaze feeling very uncomfortable.

As for Tikal she just sat there looking troubled. Normally she's happy and positive but something is on her mind.

"Here you go sonic" Amy chirped as she sat back in her seat and started washing the cupcake crumbs off Sonic's face.

"Amy its ok I can clean myself" Sonic protested "quit being a baby you stubborn hedgehog!" Amy continued to wash Sonic's face.

Tails sat back down in his chair. "You know what I'm happy here". "Another hour and we'll be there".


End file.
